


Dele x Son

by DeleSonny



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleSonny/pseuds/DeleSonny
Summary: Dele walks into his room and sees his best friend son heung min crying. He asks him if he wanted to talk about it and Son snapped at him. The next morning Sissoko and Dier tell Sonny some shocking news....
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- there will be a part two for this btw :)

The first thing Dele saw when he walked into his room was Sonny crying...

He NEVER saw son cry. 

“Sonny, are you okay?!” Dele sat next to the Korean putting his arm around him holding him close  
“H-huh, o-oh hey dele”  
“I have never seen you cry” dele scoffed in disbelief “what happened?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it” Sonny was wiping the tears away from his eyes  
“Sonny please talk to m-“ Dele was starting to get worried about son because he had never ,for as long as hes known him, never saw Sonny this upset  
“I said I don’t want to talk about it” the Korean raised his voice at Dele  
“Woah okay dont get pissed at me!” Dele got up and before he could walk out of the door Sonny grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him against the wall  
“Sonny what the fuck are you doing!”

Dele was shocked

“Stop being an asshole just because I won’t tell you what I’m sad about!!” Son let go of deles shirt and right after that he walked out of the room to go and get some air....  
“The fucks wrong with that guy” Dele mumbled to himself 

Sonny was walking through the empty corridors of the lodge where the first team were staying for a while and he heard someone come out of their room  
“Sonny? What are you doing up. It’s 3am” he heard a voice from behind. 

It was Winsky 

Harry Winks was a great guy, so light hearted just like Sonny. They were both so cheerful but the last thing Sonny wanted to do right now was put all of his shit on winksy  
“Winksy hey...”  
“It’s really late, shouldn’t you be with Dele?” winks asked with a confused look on his face  
“Urm, I mean, yeah but, urm, w-we had an argument”  
“Oh...” Harry was shocked because dele and son are so close. They had never had an argument, ever... “what was it about”  
“Dele walked in on me crying and he asked if I was okay and I snapped at him...” now that he said it out loud he had realised how stupid it sounded...  
“I’m sorry about that...” winsky said to the Korean  
“Don’t be, it’s my fault. I should go and apologise.”  
“Okay well I’ll see you at training tomorrow yeah?  
“Yeah, see you Harry” Sonny walked off and swiped the card to get back into his room”

Dele was no where to be seen 

Sonny was confused because at this point it’s now 3:15am and he was wondering where dele could’ve gone at this time of night. He didn’t really worry because it was Dele. If he had gone out son knew that he’d be okay because well it’s Dele. 

Sonny got undressed got into bed and fell asleep faster than anything 

//7:00am//

Sonny was woken up by the sound of dier and Sissoko rushing into his room  
“What the heck guys?!” Sonny jolted up in bed  
“Get downstairs NOW” Dier shouted  
Sonny quickly got dressed and sissoko and Dier led him outside to the car  
“Guys where are we going it’s so early” The Korean whined  
They were almost there and Sissoko decided he should tell Sonny  
“Urm okay so please don’t freak out when you hear this but.....” He hesitated “Dele was involved in an accident last night....” 

Sonny went pale......


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny, Dier and Sissoko tell Sonny shocking news about dele and they get to the hospital as fast as they can.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is chapter two :)

All that Sonny was hoping for was for Dele to be okay. He didn’t want anything else apart from that right now.   
Dier pulled up at the hospital and before he could even stop the car properly Sonny rushed out and ran towards the hospital doors.   
“Here to see Dele Alli” he said to the receptionist  
They led him to Deles room and as Sonny opened the door he saw Deles mom sitting next to his bed   
“Oh, Mrs Alli. I hope I’m not barging in”   
“No don’t worry. I understand how much Dele means to you so I’ll leave you to it” Deles mom exited the room and saw Dier and Sissoko running down the hall  
“Hey Mrs Alli, is he in there?” Sissoko asked   
“Yep”   
Sissoko and dier entered the room and saw Sonny crying  
“Sonny I’m sure Dele will be fine” Dier reassured son 

Sissoko saw Dele move

“Dele!!” Sonny dived right on top of him and kissed him on the cheek   
Dele blushed and tapped Sonny as if to say ouch your hurting me  
“Oh sorry hehe” Sonny laughed nervously  
“I didn’t expect you guys to actually come and see me” Deles voice was weak from being hit to the ground  
“Of course we’re gonna come visit you Dele!! Your our mate!!” Sissoko claimed  
“Thanks guys” Dele tried to sit up and managed to without collapsing  
The doctor walked in and said that it was okay for him to leave as long as he felt comfortable. Dele got up and Sissoko and dier helped him. Sonny passed him his shoes and helped him put them on.   
They were walking out of the hospital and Sonny managed to ask something. He dragged dele aside.   
“You wanna explain what happened then?” Sonny seemed pretty serious.....

“Sonny I-“

“No you tell me now!! You really think I was just gonna let you sneak out at 3am at night and then get into a fight or whatever shit and not tell me!!” Deles heart just sunk. He hated seeing or even making Sonny upset.   
“Sonny I’m sorry. Can I explain everything to you when we get back please?”   
“Fine. But I’m not dropping this!” Sonny walked off and got into the car   
They were all sat in silence on the way back.   
When they got back to the lodges Dele walked into the room and Sonny was following.   
“Explain, now!!” Sonny shouted   
“Wow your really being serious aren’t you. I’ve just got out of fucking hospital Sonny and all you care about is that stupid fight!!” Dele shouted at Son   
“Oh so it was a fight!?” Sonny hated Dele so much right now   
“Sonny I- I can explain okay. It’s ju-“ before Dele could finish Sonny interrupted him 

“Well fucking explain then!”

“I will! So I went out shortly after you had left the room and as you probably know I have some beef with my asshole of a dad. I saw him when I was walking down the street so I did the sensible thing and turned the other way. Of course he was drunk at this point so he shouted my name and he was with his mates so I didn’t want to speak to him. He followed me all the way back to the training ground and there was no way I was letting him in here. I told him to fuck off and next thing I knew I was on the floor with blood dripping from my lip. I got back up and winded him then kicked him in the dick. Jose came out and saw me do that so he ran towards me and held me back”   
Dele really didn’t want to tell Sonny this next part but he knew he had to  
“So when he came out.... m-my dad pulled a knife out on me” Deles voice cracked  
“He had stabbed me and that’s how I ended up in hospital, luckily José was there to call the police to make my dad fuck off and Jose drove me to hospital”   
Dele looked down and held his side where he had been stabbed.   
Sonny pulled Dele up and kissed him. Dele had never blushed so hard in his life....  
“Did y-you just kiss me?.....” Dele looked at Sonny blushing so much   
“Was that okay-? Oh shit please tell me that was okay” Sonny put his head on Deles chest.   
“Sonny, c-can you kiss me again...” Dele felt his heart melt after asking that. 

But without hesitation Sonny kissed Dele

“Let’s get some sleep. It’s pretty late” Dele broke the kiss and Sonny nodded his head. 

“Sorry I was such an ass hole Dele...”   
“Nah it’s fine. I shouldn’t have gotten into that fight in the first place” Dele tucked them both in, turned of the lights and said goodnight to Sonny.   
“Dele can I ask you something?” Dele heard Sonny’s voice fill the room   
“Yeah go ahead”   
“Don’t be an idiot next time and get yourself stabbed, you moron” Sonny laughed  
“Dumbass” Dele scoffed and said his goodnights to Sonny 

“I love you Sonny”

“I love you to Dele”


End file.
